This invention relates to the field of powered nail guns having an electrical or pneumatic driving mechanism and an impact member to strike the nail that has been moved into the operating position of a supply cartridge and drive it into a work piece. The invention relates in particular to a powered nail gun having a plurality of supply cartridges in which nails of different sizes can be carried, and in which different ones of the supply cartridges can be moved into position for use when nails of the size and type carried in that cartridge are needed.
A few nail guns are known to the prior art in which nails of different sizes and types can be selected for use by the same nail gun. Prior art nail guns of this type known to the inventor include those disclosed in the following United States Patents which are readily available for inspection in a number of public libraries as well as in the United States Patent and Trademark Office by members of the public and others having a need or interest in examining such patents:
The present invention includes an improvement over powered nail guns known to the prior art. It provides a powered nail gun in which two separate supply magazines or cartridges are carried on a pivot member whereby each can be selectively rotated into position for use. Each supply magazine or cartridge can be loaded with nails of different sizes or types. Thus, when a workman needs a nail of the type or size carried in the supply cartridge not then in position for use, he merely needs to rotate the one cartridge out of position and the cartridge with the desired nails into the ready-for-use position.